Escape
by TwistedVisions
Summary: With all of the world crumbling to the infection. Kent and Ted find Escaping impossible. Rated for Language.


First story... Read & Review please.

**Escape**

With all of humanity's' forces being consumed by the sudden outbreak of the walking dead, very few survived the initial hours of the outbreak. Hours passed as the dead began to consume the entire world, increasing by hundreds every hour. Within days the human population dropped to less than five thousand. A week later there were less than a thousand. Now two weeks into the outbreak of the infection, most of the survivors are split into small groups of people, fighting day and night for their life.

Far away from all urbanization sat a small farmhouse, old and abandoned. The owners of it consumed along with the rest of the outlying community. Dawn was coming as the sun rays shined over the far off horizon.

From within the house came a loud thunk. "WAKE UP TED!" shouted the man at the end of the hall, "GET UP OUT OF BED DAMNIT! YOU'VE GONE AND OVERSLEPT AGAIN!! GET UP!!" Ted, rolls over on the cot, looking over at his life long friend Kent, "Kent chill out, they don't even know where we are... They won't be here for days..." Kent growled over at his stubborn friend, walking over and grabbing the back of his head by the hair and yanking him up slightly. "Listen Ted... Remember what happened to Randall? Do you really want to become one of those fucking monsters? I didn't think so... Now get up, we gotta fix that truck and get the hell out of here. It's not that much farther to the coast." Ted groans, snapping back at Kent, "And what then Kent!? We make it to the coast and get away from the mainland in a boat? What the fuck do we do next, live the rest of our lives on the ocean? Do you honestly believe this is only happening here?" He grumbles, reluctantly standing and walking to the room window, "Look Kent... There's nothing out there... We got time..." He looks back at his friend, still in the same position as before. "Look Kent, you know as well as I do there's no point in running. Let's just end this now." Kent stared at him briefly, before shaking his head and exiting the room.

Shaking his head, Ted looks back out the window, "What the hell is going on out there..." Walking over to the bed and sitting down he stares long and hard at the floor. The sound of a sputtering engine drawing him to his feet and down to the first floor of the farmhouse, "Kent what the hell?" he shouts as he sees his friend in stalled out truck. "I've got to fix this thing... You can give up but I'm not..." He replied angrily. Ted growls, "Kent... Just fucking stop... We're not getting anywhere with this... You've got t--" He jumps back suddenly, "Kent... Where's the fucking guns!?" Kent glares at him, "Go ahead, kill yourself, that's really gonna do some good. You always were a coward, you know that? Always running away from your pro--" He silences suddenly, looking over his back to see three creatures stumbling towards him, just feet from him as he runs for the door, the stumbling creatures pace increasing as the growl hungrily. Kent stumbles crashing head first into the old shambles of a door leading back into the farmhouse. "Shit!" He shouts as he opens the door, shutting it quickly behind him and locking it, the creatures filing at the door and slamming their bodies against it, the wooden door already threatening to break down, "SHIT TED WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He shouts... Looking around the kitchen of the farmhouse. Ted no where to be seen, Kent begins to panic, "You fucking bailed didn't you! You fucking useless coward!" He yells at the top of his lungs, looking out the window of the house and at the plains, now filled with bloody, limbless creatures, rushing for the farmhouse. Kent looks around hastily, "Where did I leave the fucking guns!?" His face goes white, looking at the wooden door, already moaning against the applied force, realizing they had left their armaments in the truck. "Fuck... I'm going to die here..." he looks at the door, sighing softly to himself as he walks to it, taken back by the sudden bloody fist punching through. Now more than twenty of the damned things in the small area. "Oh fuck that." He mutters as he runs to the staircase, seeing Ted at the top with an unfamiliar revolver, "The fuck did you find that at!?" Kent blurted as he hears the sound of wood breaking, bolting up the stairs, "They're fucking coming Ted, come on!" He yells, grabbing his friends arm and yanking him into the bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Looking over at Ted he growls, "You always fucking oversleep Ted... Every single time!! Last time it was Randall, now it's us! What the fuck man!?" Ted looks at him, a blank expression on his face. "I only have one shot Kent..." He says blankly, "You go ahead and use it... This is my fault after all..." Kent looks at him and sighs, "We were supposed to escape this Ted... Not end up dead..." Ted replies with a nod, handing him the hand gun and watching as Kent puts the barrel to his head, "I'm sorry friend..." He closes his eyes, Kent watching Ted for some time.

Time stood still, minutes seeming like hours before a shot rang out. Ted opened his eyes, seeing his friend laying before him dead. He looks at the door, the army of the dead slamming against the door, he sighs, sitting on the bed, "Escape..." he repeats to himself... Closing his eyes tightly as the door breaks in, the creatures fighting towards him. "Escape..." He mutters one last time.


End file.
